Recent advancements have been made in the storage of digital information. Digital memory allows information to be stored as a series of I/Os. Various different memory types are available, including read-only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM), and electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). ROM suffers from that drawback that it can be written to only once. RAM suffers from the drawback that most types are volatile, meaning that RAM loses information unless it is supplied with a constant source of power. EEPROM has a relatively high manufacturing cost that makes it unsuitable for personal applications and devices.
One type of digital storage that allows for reading, erasing, and re-writing is flash memory. In addition, flash memory is non-volatile and relatively cheap to mass-manufacture. This allows users to implement flash memory devices in an array of personal applications. For example, a user can attach a flash memory device to a cellular telephone equipped with a camera. A digital picture can occupy a large amount of memory, so it can be beneficial to store the digital picture on the flash memory device. The flash memory device can then be removed and inserted into a device with a large memory, (e.g., a personal computer). The digital picture can transfer to the device with a large memory and erased from the flash memory device.